1. Field
The described technology relates to a rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery is a battery that can be charged and discharged. A rechargeable battery having a low capacity is used in a small portable electronic device such as a mobile phone, a laptop computer, or a camcorder. A battery having a large capacity is used as a power source for driving a motor or an electric power storing device having a large capacity in a hybrid vehicle.
A high power rechargeable battery including a non-aqueous electrolyte having a high energy density has been developed. The high power rechargeable battery is constituted by a battery module having a large capacity and includes a plurality of rechargeable batteries coupled in series to drive devices utilizing large electric power, for example, motors for electric vehicles. The rechargeable battery may have cylindrical and angular shapes.
Further, a current collecting member electrically coupling an electrode assembly accommodated in a case and a terminal protruding to the outside of the case is used to charge or discharge the rechargeable battery.
Accordingly, the current collecting member is positioned between the terminal and the electrode assembly when the rechargeable battery is charged or discharged, thus electrically coupling the terminal and the electrode assembly.
However, when the rechargeable battery is repeatedly charged and discharged, even though a current passing through the current collecting member is a low current, a temperature of the current collecting member increases, which may deform the current collecting member.
Further, when the rechargeable battery is charged or discharged, if a high current flows through the current collecting member, the current collecting member is damaged.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.